


I Killed Them All

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [25]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke confronts Lexa after the events at Mount Weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Killed Them All

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place following the season two finale, with spoilers up through that episode.

Clarke wandered into the Grounders’ camp, a determined look on her face. She ignored Indra’s calls for her to stop and made a beeline for Lexa. A look of surprise crossed the commander’s face when she saw the blonde.

“Can we talk in private?” Clarke asked. Lexa nodded and ushered Clarke into one of the nearby buildings.

“What are you doing here, Clarke?” Lexa asked when the two women were alone.

“I came to tell you that everyone in Mount Weather is dead” said Clarke bitterly.

“So you chose to save your people” said Lexa. “You did what I would have done.”

“Yes. I killed them all.” said Clarke. “I watched men, women, and children burn because you betrayed me, and now I’m so disgusted I can barely live with myself.”

“You’ll forgive yourself” said Lexa. “Given enough time.”

“Maybe I will” said Clarke. “But I will never forgive you.”


End file.
